


【好兆头AC衍生：耶稣辛×Crowley】荆棘与玫瑰③罪人

by Herzblatt_FP



Series: 【好兆头AC衍生：耶稣辛×Crowley】荆棘与玫瑰 [3]
Category: Christian Bible, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 若仁慈的天父以荆棘加冕你，我便使王冠开满玫瑰。





	【好兆头AC衍生：耶稣辛×Crowley】荆棘与玫瑰③罪人

神差其子来到世间，光就来到世间，而世人因自己的行为是恶的，不爱光，倒爱黑暗，定他们的罪就是在此。

而世人先定了耶稣的罪，因为他是光。

——————————————————————

伯大尼的西门家。

玉瓶内香膏浇在耶稣的头上，耶稣笑了。那是一个宽慰而悲伤的笑。他抿着嘴，睫毛温顺的垂下，好像下一秒那弯弯的睫毛就会扑簌出剔透的泪珠。

但耶稣没有哭。

耶稣感谢了执瓶的女人，神子未曾在世人身上感受过这种好意，即使这是为他安葬而“枉费”的香膏。

陌生的女子为他献上自己的善良，而他宠爱的门徒却出卖了自己的良知。

克劳利冷眼看着犹大鬼祟的身影，三十个银币，克劳利心想，地狱没有一个恶魔诱惑过犹大，因为犹大只需要三十个银币便可陷入不义的泥潭，这种毫无挑战的诱惑连最低级的恶魔都不屑于完成。

那个荒诞的梦后，恶魔决心和神子保持距离，可他必须告诉耶稣要提防犹大，于是他溜进了逾越节的筵席。他只是来提醒耶稣的，克劳利想，然后就悄悄离开，弥赛亚的父亲自会庇护他的独子。

“你们之中有人会出卖我。”

一条黑色的小蛇沿着耶稣的腿爬了上来。

“不必自证清白，”神子的声音平静的令人心碎，“我原谅你。”

黑色的小蛇钻进耶稣的袍子里。

“我知道自己会死，”耶稣说，“我也知道叛徒的罚责比我要经受的严酷万倍。”

小蛇藏在耶稣的卷发中，在他耳边悄声嘶鸣着背叛者的名字。

耶稣闭上了眼睛，他感到疲惫。他知道犹大背叛了他，他知道彼得会不认他，但他还是笑着把饼和酒分了，他把自己凡人的身体和血液分给门徒果腹。

耶稣拿了一小块沾了葡萄酒的饼喂给小蛇，小蛇把头扭到了一边。

“你为什么不吃呢，克劳利？”耶稣轻声说，“这是我的血肉呀，我想你吃下去，记住我的味道。”

然而小蛇走了，留下捏着饼的耶稣和一边抱头痛哭一边狼吞虎咽的门徒。

“别忘了我，克劳利，”耶稣说，“别忘了我。”

——————————————————————

客西马尼。

“父亲，爸爸……”神子悲伤的匍匐在地上，身边的门徒睡的香甜，“求您把这杯死亡的毒酒撤回去吧……但请遵从您自己的意愿，不要因我而纠结。”

“我知道与您在天国团聚的日子近了，我像依玛苏玛一般渴望栖息在父亲的膝头，可是……”耶稣捂住脸，哀求着，“我还有太多没有看过的风景，太多没有闻过的香甜……我努力的爱人，可我还没有品尝到足够多的爱，人对我的爱。”

“父亲，我不想死。”耶稣哭了，“我不想就这样死去。”

然而天父不言说。

神子咬住下唇，双手紧扣住颤抖的膝盖。他知道自己必须要按照天父的安排从容赴死，这件事必须由他完成，而他的想法一点都不重要，他要做的只是把死亡的毒药一饮而尽，没有丝毫怨言。

“既然不想就不要做。”克劳利的声音在耶稣耳边响起，恶魔用黑色的羽翼和纤长的手臂环着他，“我们离开这里。”

神子埋在恶魔怀中嚎啕大哭。

耶稣从未这么痛快的哭过，降生的时候他不哭，长大后依然不哭。他只被教导过要抚慰哭泣的人，并没有被教导过哭。克劳利抬起耶稣精巧的脸，恶魔的手指眷恋的揉捻着神子可爱的唇，但克劳利却选择在耶稣饱满的额头印下一个吻。

“克劳利，”神子突然明白了什么，“那真的只是一场梦吗？”

克劳利一愣。

神子吻住了克劳利，柔软的舌头一如梦境中青涩的侵入，毫无技巧却令人爱怜的挑逗着克劳利的唇舌。恶魔从来就没法抵挡来自神子的邀请，于是他加深了这个吻，灵巧而热情的回应着。

如果这是梦，他们愿意一辈子睡死在这个美妙的夜晚，耶稣是，克劳利也是。不过克劳利可以选择，但耶稣不能。

于是耶稣推开了恶魔。

“克劳利，”耶稣说，他接受了犹大的背叛之吻，“别忘了我。”

————————————————————————

耶稣看着一群他曾救助过的人做假证诬告他。

耶稣看着彼得发誓自己不认得那个拿撒勒人。

耶稣看着人们宁愿释放杀人作乱的巴拉巴也不愿意给他以救赎。

但他知道犹大羞愧的自缢而死，知道彼拉多怜悯他的无辜，知道抹大拉的玛利亚为他悲痛欲绝……

耶稣更知道克劳利将永远忘不了他。

荆棘王冠刺破他的皮肤，神子的血流进神子的眼里，守卫野蛮的撕开耶稣的袍子，露出皮开肉绽的躯体，士兵把鲜艳的紫衣套在他身上，用苇条肆意的抽打他……“犹太人的王啊！”人们高呼着，一边跪拜他，一边唾弃他。

神子抬眼看着人们，一如既往的悲悯和宽容。

克劳利会往哪里去呢？锋利的铁钉死死钉入耶稣的手，神子想到恶魔曾经握住他的手教他如何跳舞，就在那个弥漫着黄沙和香气的丝绸之路上。

克劳利会往哪里去呢？沉重的锤子狠狠砸碎耶稣的脚，神子想到恶魔曾经调皮的骚弄他敏感的足心，就在那个碧海蓝天细沙和暖的希腊海滩上。

克劳利会往哪里去呢？耶稣被钉在各各他的十字架上，而克劳利哪里都没有去，恶魔就在十字架下蜷缩着，哭泣着。耶稣看到克劳利的背后有两道深深的血痕，看到克劳利身上不比他完好多少的伤痛，他不知道发生了什么，神子在十字架上成为了彻头彻尾的凡人。

耶稣闻到一阵芬芳，玫瑰的芬芳。

玫瑰绽放在荆棘王冠上，那是来自恶魔的小小奇迹。

玫瑰用柔腻的花瓣抚慰着耶稣刺痛的额头，像克劳利的唇一般，玫瑰用清凉的花露滋润着耶稣滚烫的皮肤，像克劳利的泪一般，玫瑰用自己娇嫩美丽的身躯把残忍的荆棘包裹起来，流下了鲜红的血，就像克劳利明知道自己无能为力，却还是挣脱天命不可言说的桎梏，只为把荆棘变成玫瑰。

“为什么最后给我慰藉的不是博爱的您，而是您所不齿的恶魔呢？”耶稣说，他的血泪滴在残破不堪的恶魔身上。

“我的神……我的父亲，”耶稣说，“为什么离弃我？”

遍地都黑暗了。

恶魔的神子死去了。


End file.
